


Thanksgiving In The Apocalypse (TWD/FTWD crossover)

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Daryl Dixon, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rickyl, several years after Season 3, there are some characters I refuse to let go of, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Happier version of "Sleigh Ride", only it's actually happening and the only thing that dies is a Turkey.Goes with my crossover fic but stands alone since it's kind of out of sequence...still at least 5 years after the outbreak date.Who doesn't need a little fandom to get through the holidays?





	Thanksgiving In The Apocalypse (TWD/FTWD crossover)

Everyone had known, had seen in fact, their loved ones sneaking around, making the best effort to get to where they all are now.

The sight of the table is still a shock when they sit down and for a moment not a one of them has the words to express...well, their gratitude, their shock, and the overwhelming sense of peace.

It wasn’t perfect; Nick knew personally, as well as Rick did, the hunting of wild turkeys. They knew the mess left downstairs when game meat was prepared. It was a bit of a bloody horror show, not unlike those whose job it had been to patrol for walkers around the gates; there’d been enough of them that it was obvious even Walkers knew it was a day to feast. They’d come in just as bloody and smelly as the militia leader and the tracker.

Troy and Nick were still arguing over who had the best methods, who had ‘scared away the big one’ (not that the beast that had been baking all day wasn’t plenty for them all), and most of all, which was the better shot and with what.

Still, when everyone had cleaned up, when Mercy (Jake’s mother) had finally allowed a few guests to come into the main kitchen- if only to help bring the pies to the table- the groups that had come from all over the country, had been separated and reconnected dozens of times, sat down like family.

Dishes were passed and compliments made. Mercy and Dale (a relationship that had been slowly budding despite Jake’s apprehension...he’d been very protective of his mother since they’d reconnected).

Even Daisy, Troy’s snow white pitbull and Daryl’s dog- ‘Dog’ - were sharing under the table. Nosing bits back in forth, one trading a little more of the mashed potato off it’s plate for the other’s green bean casserole (full of personality, much like their owners, they had very specific tastes even when it came to table scraps).

Speeches were made, and the majority of them got a bit tipsy on homemade wine and pear brandy (shockingly a recipe of Mercy’s that Alicia had gladly helped with and was quite proud of the result).

For just a moment Troy grins across the table at Taqa, who takes all of 5 seconds to crack up after the blond says “hey, I got you the bird this time”. 

In the aftermath, with the room cleaned and the extras put away (how normal, how mundane, how perfect) the new blended family wandered off in groups, passing out on the couch in front of the tv or listening softly to records in another room. Daryl and Nicky stepped out for a smoke, the bad influences they’d been on their partners evident when Rick and Troy followed. 

Beyond the walls, a familiar stench wafts by, and a groaning is heard. The four of them allow themselves the moment of relaxation before Rick and Daryl whistle to whoever they can round it. 

“Happy fucking holidays,” The tracker and the hunter simultaneously groan but they’re not fooling anyone. They wouldn’t end it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So Troy and Taqa break bread. I'm not apologizing for it, my Troy has changed and grown and so has Taqa. Let's face it they both made mistakes. I like them both and they've dealt with it- which will be addressed in the regular series I'm writing.


End file.
